The Web Ontology Language (OWL) may be described as a set of knowledge representation languages for authoring ontologies. An ontology may be described as formally representing knowledge as a set of concepts within a domain and representing relationships between those concepts. For example, an ontology may be used to reason about entities within a domain and may be used to describe the domain.
The Semantic Web may be described as a movement to promote common formats for data on the World Wide Web (WWW).
A growing number of customers use OWL and Semantic Web-related technologies in their analytical applications, primarily to leverage their unique capacities, such as reasoning and deep data discovery.